


Heat

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [8]
Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is too in love with Kory to function properly, F/M, Fluff, but I pretend things never got too complicated, new teen titans universe, trip to Tamaran, well the heat helped too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Dick and Kory are in Tamaran to get her parent's blessing to let them marry. Kory is very anxious and Dick has the opportunity to help her relax.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked:  
> 💐 with dickkory pls
> 
> 💐“I need something to do…” / “I’m something.”

Being a Gothamite born and raised, Dick was not used to hot weather. Even after living so many years in San Francisco, he could never really say that he enjoyed the heat. But even the most oppressive of Jump’s summers had nothing compared to the humid, sultry Tamaranean heat.

He had just come out of a very pleasant bath, in a huge... It had a name, Kory told him. He couldn’t call it a bathtub, but it wasn’t exactly like a pool either. Anyway, he should be feeling fresh and clean, but he could feel the water from his still damp hair mixing with perspiration. Not the most agreeable of sensations, if you asked him. At least the choice of clothes were. They gave him something that covered so little, and made from a fabric so thin, that he was glad that the rest of the team had decided to stay home and he wouldn’t have to deal with Gar and Vic making fun of him.

Kory was wearing something alike, and he was glad that he didn’t have to share the view with his pervy friends either. He had never the choice to be a jealous man, not when it came to dating Kory. If he ever told her to cover up more she’s probably laugh at his face and think he was joking. And although it was annoying to be so aware of everyone lusting over his girlfriend, he had no real desire of trying to control how Kory chose to dress. Because that too reflected how free she was.

Kory was the embodiment of everything his soul had always yearned for. She taught him so many truths, that his orthodox modelled view of reality had never thought possible. When she fell from the sky, she taught him that you don’t have to control every little thing to walk a righteous path. When she shamelessly told to his face that he was a fool for keeping torturing himself by denying his feeling for her, he was forced to learn that peace of mind does not need to come of sacrifice, that love is not just fighting for, but fighting with.

So, it was funny that they had somehow swapped places. She was the anxious, paranoid, fatalistic one, passing around the room and twilling the ends of her hair nervously while they waited for the messenger to call them back to throne room. And to Dick remained to be the calm one, mostly because as much as it would be nicer if Kory’s parents gave them their blessing to marry, he didn’t need it. Not from the two people that sold their own daughter. Kory’s forgiven heart was another of the many atributes that he admired, but was one that he knew he would never be able to mirror. 

“Babe, you are going to make a hole on the floor.” Despite her anxiety, she smiled at him. “Come here.”

“Why are they taking so long?” She asked, sitting next to him. “I think they will say no... Dick, what if they say no?”

“They won’t,” he said with a certainty of a man that has no idea of what he’s talking about “but even if they do... Well...” He pushed her hair aside, kissing her exposed neck. “Then we’ll live in sin the both of us.”

She giggled. Dick smiled against her skin when he felt her relaxing a little bit. It was working, thank goodness. But when he was ready to keep his very pleasing Koriand’r tasting, she stood up out of the blue, almost knocking him out.

“I’m so nervous! We should... The Bladg’aan hills! They are beautiful! I should show them to you or... Or we could go to the training grounds? I think... I just... I’m filled with so much energy, I need something to do!”

Later he would blame the heat, because the words fell from his mouth before he could stop himself.

“I’m something.”

“What?”

“Uhm, I mean...”

“Oh... So you are not really offering?”

“No! I mean, yeah, I’m offering. Well, unless you think it’s insensitive since you are under so much stress, then I’m not.”

She licked her lips, and smiled that smug smile of hers that made his throat run dry.

“I choose then?” she said putting one knee against his thigh, her whole body barely inches from his. “If you are offering or not?”

He looked up to her, his eyes darkening.

“Pretty much.”

Kory finally touched him, sliding her fingers into his wet hair.

“What if I decide you are?”

“Then... Koriand’r,” he said touching her too, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, bringing her completely to his lap “we might as well start that sinning I was talking about...”


End file.
